La descente en enfer est facile
by Clo32
Summary: Parce qu'on a tous un peu de folie en nous et qu'ils ne sont pas différents... Traduction de The descent into hell is easy, de Madame Bonbons


**Un petit tour du côté des fics anglaises et un gros coup de coeur...**

**Disclaimer : Cato et Clove appartiennent à Suzanne Collins (personnellement, je ne les aurais pas tués ^^) et l'histoire appartient à Madame Bonbons qui a gentiment accepté que je traduise son OS pour le faire partager aux fans français. Et merci aussi à L pour son aide =)**

* * *

Un jour, une petite fille rencontre un petit garçon dans la boulangerie et ils échangent un sourire avant que la mère du petit garçon ne l'appelle. Il a les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, elle a des tresses brunes et les yeux marrons.

Il rejoint sa mère sans un regard en arrière et la nuit, quand ils sont chacun chez eux en train de manger le pain frais, ils oublient leur rencontre

Elle est la fille d'un vainqueur et d'une apothicaire, lui de deux vainqueurs. Ils sont voisins et ne se sont jamais remarqués lorsqu'ils se bagarraient avec leurs frères et sœurs, à quelques mètre l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Une fille rencontre un garçon au Centre d'Entraînement. Ils ont sept ans et sont alignés contre le mur, en sous-vêtements, pour être examinés et acceptés à l'entraînement. Elle est debout, à côté de lui et elle tremble. Il est debout, immobile, l'air plutôt calme. Les Entraîneurs font semblant de ne rien remarquer quand le garçon serre rapidement la main de la fille dans la sienne et il évite de la regarder le reste de la journée. Elle arrête un peu de trembler.

Elle est petite et fragile, et a été nourrie avec l'amour de sa mère. Il est grand et fort, et a été élevé à coups de punitions et de récompenses.

* * *

Une fille et un garçon s'entrainent ensemble dans le Centre d'Entraînement. Ils ont 14 ans et ont fini par apprendre comment se battre les uns contre les autres, après avoir maîtrisé des armes, et avoir appris à ramper, se faufiler et à intimider.

Elle utilise des couteaux, lui une épée. Elle est rapide et se glisse autour de la pièce, jetant ses couteaux sur lui tandis qu'il hurle de colère et essaie de l'attraper. Il n'y arrive pas et elle se laisse tomber du plafond, derrière lui, et l'épingle au sol, un couteau à la gorge.

Il la haït après ça.

Elle est rapide et sadique, lui est une brute un peu déséquilibrée. Sa mère à elle meurt dans un « accident » le lendemain et il a son frère qui meurt dans les Jeux cette même année. Ils ne sont plus des enfants après ça.

* * *

Deux adolescents s'assoient à la même table à la cafétéria de Centre d'Entraînement. Ils ont seize ans et commencent lentement à dominer les autres qui s'entraînent pour être des tributs.

Il la voit flirter avec son meilleur ami, à lui, et il est assis là, regardant son assiette avant de partir rapidement et de mettre la nourriture à la poubelle. Il se dit qu'il fait ça parce qu'elle agit comme si elle était bien mieux que lui. Il se ment. Elle continue de parler à son ami et son sourire dédaigneux s'agrandit un peu plus parce qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Elle est une pute, confiante, et il est jaloux et hagard. Elle couche avec son meilleur ami, à lui, et il le blesse « accidentellement » au cours de leur entraînement suivant.

* * *

Deux volontaires se serrent la main sur la scène, le jour de la moisson. Ils ont 18 ans et sont avides de gloire et des frissons que les Jeux vont leur donner. Ils savent qu'un seul rentrera.

Elle marche entre les portes de l'Hôtel de Justice et est stoppée par sa main, agrippée à son poignet. Il la pousse contre un mur et il lui murmure à l'oreille : « Ça m'amusera de te tuer. ». Elle laisse échapper un petit rire séduisant et le repousse, marchant jusqu'à sa pièce et claquant la porte.

Il est prêt et promet à ses parents de gagner. Elle est prête et reste assise seule dans sa pièce, jusqu'à ce que leur escorte arrive pour les conduire jusqu'au train. Il voit les traces de larmes sur sa robe alors qu'ils s'assoient.

* * *

Deux Tributs sont debouts dans un char, en attendant d'être conduits dans la ville. Ils sont prêts et attendent leurs mentors pour commencer à attirer des sponsors.

Ils se regardent et opinent de la tête, et peut-être même qu'ils ont brisé leur cercle vicieux de refuser de laisser l'autre s'enraciner dans leur âme. Un reflet de peur dans ses yeux et elle tremble presque. Et soudain, ils sont le petit garçon et la petite fille du premier jour au Centre d'Entraînement, et il serre brièvement sa main. Elle ricane et prévoit ce qu'elle fera de lui de retour dans leur appartement, parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il la touche. Il ne la regarde pas mais à la place, observe les autres Tributs et sourit à une fille blonde qui lui fait un signe de la main et un clin d'œil.

Elle est en colère et un peu confuse, il est sûr de lui et prévoit comment faire certaines alliances. Quand les deux du District Douze arrivent et que tout le monde les regarde, ils échangent un regard et hochent la tête en réalisant qu'ils ressentent la même émotion : la haine.

* * *

Un jeune homme, debout devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, toque doucement avant d'entrer. Il est sur le pas de la porte quand un couteau se plante dans le mur à côté de lui.

Elle est assise sur son lit, s'essuyant le visage, et lui lança un regard froid qu'il lui retourna.

Il lui murmure des excuses et s'en va avant de taper son poing contre le mur et de revenir dans la chambre. Il s'appuie contre le mur et lui dit que leurs mentors veulent les qu'ils travaillent ensemble à l'entraînement. Aucune réponse. Énervé, il sort à grands pas et se dirige vers sa propre chambre.

Elle est seule et effrayée, il est confus et perd son calme. Et donc ils vont à l'entraînement, montrent leurs compétences, apprennent comment faire des nœuds et ils s'assoient avec les autres carrières.

* * *

Une jeune fille sort de la douche et voit un jeune homme qui la fixe depuis le couloir. Il passe à côté d'elle et lui balance sa chemise en lui disant que personne ne veut la voir nue, et elle l'enfile rapidement en fuyant.

Il claque la porte et ils évitent de se regarder pendant la journée, ne se parlant que lorsque leurs mentors leur ordonnent de le faire. Le fait qu'il paraisse si beau lors de son interview est enregistré avant qu'elle réalise qu'ils vont chacun essayer de se tuer avant la fin des Jeux. Le fait qu'elle soit si jolie le rend furieux et le captive pendant leurs derniers jours au Capitole, et il repousse la pensée qu'au moins un d'eux va mourir.

Elle revient souvent dans son esprit, le faisant oublier la blonde du District Un elle met sa chemise pour aller au lit parce que ça la rassure. Ils savent qu'ils ne devraient pas, mais ils arrêtent de penser à s'entretuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils en arrivent là.

* * *

La nuit avant les Jeux, une jeune femme pleure, allongée sur son lit, alors qu'un jeune homme marche maladroitement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'a pas beaucoup bu mais il a oublié où était sa chambre. Il se trompe et va dans la sienne, s'effondrant sur le lit à côté d'elle.

Elle s'assoit, il l'imite et dessaoule quand il réalise qu'elle est en sous-vêtements et qu'il est dans chambre.

« Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? » veut-elle savoir, sautant du lit pour enfiler un large T-shirt. Le sien, réalise-t-il. Elle semble s'en apercevoir un instant plus tard et elle rougit. Il sourit, avec le sourire qu'elle déteste, et s'allonge sur son lit, les mains sous la tête. Ça rend ses muscles plus impressionnants, pense-t-il.

« Je voulais te rendre visite », dit-il en s'asseyant, et il enlève son T-shirt avant de traverser la pièce pour aller la rejoindre.

Il est menaçant et il y a une lueur dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait déjà vu qu'une seule fois.

« Ne fais pas ça », murmure-t-elle, et il la voit qui tremble alors il se recule : cet adolescent a déjà vu des tremblements et il a toujours essayé de les arrêter. Sa sœur, sa mère et maintenant, elle.

Ils restent là, maladroitement, et il lui demande pourquoi.

« Tu as couché avec mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas, maintenant ? Je suis attirant. », dit-il en faisant la moue.

Et alors, pour la première fois, elle s'effondre.

« Parce qu'il m'a violée. Et j'ai prétendu que j'étais d'accord ! Personne ne m'aurait prise au sérieux su je n'avais pas été capable de le repousser, et j'aurais été expulse de l'Académie. J'ai besoin de gagner. »

Il recule brutalement, parce que son meilleur ami ne ferait jamais ça. Quoique, peut-être bien. Après tout, c'est ce qu'ils font. Ils prennent ce qu'ils veulent, quand ils veulent.

Et pendant un moment, la froide et implacable machine à tuer disparaît, et le garçon qui lui avait serré la main et sourit à la boulangerie revient. Parce qu'il n'a pas disparu avec les années, juste refoulé au fond de son esprit, pour laisser place à l'homme que ses parents voulaient qu'il devienne.

Il la soulève, la porte jusqu'au lit et lui tient la main alors qu'elle sanglote dans sa chemise.

Elle n'était encore juste qu'une petite fille qui avait vu sa mère mourir et son père se tuer, et elle voulait juste que son district soit fier d'elle. Son apparence dure était juste une comédie, dont lui seul connaissait désormais l'existence.

Au matin, ils font comme si cela n'avait jamais eu lieu. Le grand Cato froid et insensible et la cruelle et sadique Clove sont là pour gagner.

* * *

Un homme et une femme qui ont tué se regardent, à la Corne d'Abondance. Elle a du sang sur la joue et lui a les yeux plus sombres qu'elle ne les a jamais vus.

Les autres rient de quelque chose dehors, et elle cherche pour trouver tous les couteaux et prend ceux qu'elle veut des sacs. Il continue à la fixer du regard.

« Quoi ? », lui crache-t-elle. Il l'a toujours rendue nerveuse et elle commence seulement à le réaliser.

« Beau travail dehors. », dit-il avant de resserrer son emprise sur son épée et de chercher d'autres armes.

Elle sourit au couteau dans sa main et acquiesce.

Puis la fantasque Glimmer arrive, et Cato et Clove sont de nouveau redevenus les mercenaires sans pitié.

Elle est vivante et il sent l'adrénaline qui court dans ses veines. Ils veulent en tuer plus

* * *

Cato court vers Clove et la relève alors que les guêpes tueuses bourdonnent autour d'eux.

Glimmer se met à hurler quelque part derrière eux et il commence à voir des points violets, bleus et rouges, et elle a du mal à marcher en cherchant à taper les guêpes puis elle tombe dans le lac. Il la suit et s'aident ensuite à grimper sur la berge, pantelants.

Elle murmure « Merci » et roule contre lui avant de s'évanouir. Il acquiesce et regarde autour de lui avant de s'évanouir à son tour.

Il est le héros, elle est redevable, et quand ils se réveilleront, ils commenceront à travailler ensembles, mais pour le moment, ils dormant.

* * *

Un jeune homme tue un autre Tribut et hume le sang sur son épée, en riant mécaniquement.

Une jeune femme le regarde pendant un moment et se demande d'où vient cet homme déséquilibré. Comme il y en de moins en moins de Tributs dans les Jeux, il devient plus irrationnel, plus chaotique et cruel.

Elle tue avec son couteau et coupe des motifs dans leur peau parce qu'il n'y a rien de pire qu'une mort rapide, et c'est tout de qu'on lui a appris à faire. Que ça fasse souffrir et que ce soit magnifique.

Il se réveille la nuit. C'est toujours le même cauchemar. Son frère le tue avec une hache, son père le bat jusqu'à ce que les seuls os qui ne soient pas cassés soient sa colonne vertébrale, son crâne et ses jambes, sa mère fouette son petit frère, et sa petite sœur pleure et tremble sur le sol alors que son oncle part de la maison la nuit.

Il est cruel parce que c'est ce qui arrive aux garçons comme lui.

Elle le fixe par-dessus le feu et se demande comment il peut être gentil une minute et puis sans cœur la suivante. Il se peut qu'elle aime faire mal à ses victimes, mais elle est encore une fille, voulant être aimée par quelqu'un. On ne lui a pas montré d'amour depuis que sa famille est morte, cela lui manque et elle comble le vide avec des moqueries et des méchancetés.

Elle est cruelle parce que c'est ce qui arrive aux filles comme elle.

* * *

Un jeune homme regarde sombrement le Tribut mâle du District Un, alors que la jeune fille lui sourit et marche à côté de lui.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est jaloux. D'accord, c'est pour ça. Mais Cato n'est jamais jaloux et il essaie de repousser cette pensée.

Il peut sentir les fissures dans son esprit alors qu'il s'enfonce trop profondément dans les Jeux et qu'il laisse sa haine l'envahir, et qu'il sait qu'il est lentement en train de perdre le contrôle. Les seules fois où il ne ressent pas de haine, c'est quand elle est près de lui et de lui seul. Et il ne sait pas pourquoi.

Elle le regarde rapidement et lui fait un clin d'œil, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils sont encore une équipe. Ça ne marchera plus quand il n'en restera plus que cinq et que ça sera chacun pour soi. Mais il y a encore Marvel et la fille du district 5, le faible garçon du 3, les filles et garçons des districts 11 et 12.

Elle pense à la Fille du Feu et à son pathétique Joli Cœur et son sang s'échauffe.

Elle sait qu'elle est en train de se perdre dans les Jeux, qu'elle devient de plus en plus comme Cato, et elle regrette de ne pas pouvoir revenir au temps où elle avait une mère et un père, un petit chaton et une maison.

Il attend le bon moment, elle est impatiente de découper quelqu'un, et ils sourient machiavéliquement à chaque fois que le canon résonne.

Et puis il tord le cou de quelqu'un et elle attrape son bras, le regarde dans les yeux et lui dit de se calmer.

Il oublie des choses et revient de trous noirs avec elle qui le regarde avec crainte, et il voit du sang sur ses mains qu'il ne peut enlever. Elle entend des bruits dans le noir, et à chaque fois qu'elle tue, les cris agonisants de sa mère résonnent dans sa tête.

Et alors ils sont étendus proches l'un de l'autre, la nuit, collés dans le même sac de couchage. Elle est sa bouée de sauvetage, il est son rocher, et ils se demandent comment c'est arrivé, parce qu'ils sont sensés s'occuper seulement de gagner et de tuer, et maintenant, ils prennent soin de l'autre et oublient qu'un seul peut gagner, que l'autre doit mourir.

Elle a un peu honte et il la regarde du coin de l'œil, admirant la façon dont elle chasse et s'occupe d'elle-même, et lentement, ils commencent à s'échanger des morceaux d'âme plutôt que de s'occuper des Jeux.

* * *

Le garçon et la fille se retrouvent quand la voix de Templesmith résonne et annonce qu'il peut y avoir deux gagnants.

Elle est en haut d'un arbre, lançant un couteau sur un écureuil, lui mange un biscuit, assis sur une pierre dans une clairière et, pendant un court instant, ils ne sont plus des tueurs. Ils sont des adolescents qui ont l'espoir elle l'appelle et il court la retrouver.

Et puis elle est dans ses bras, elle caresse ses cheveux, il la serre contre lui, leurs lèvres se rejoignent et ils sont heureux pour le moment.

Et alors un couteau se matérialise sous sa gorge et elle murmure « Je pourrais encore te tuer. ».

Sa main s'enroule autour de sa gorge et il sourit, menaçant. « Je le pourrais aussi. », réplique-t-il.

Le petit garçon et la petite fille qui se souriaient ont pratiquement été vendus dans les Jeux, et ne reviennent pas, de peur d'être massacrés.

Ils sont proches maintenant, et peut-être que s'ils avaient un peu plus de temps, ou s'ils n'étaient pas des Tributs, ils pourraient tomber amoureux. Mais ce sont les Jeux et ils n'ont pas le temps.

* * *

Deux personnes, debouts sur la falaise de l'amour fou, se battent une nuit, et ça finit avec la fille qui va à la Corne d'Abondance et le garçon qui jette son épée et son poing dans un arbre.

Parce que brusquement, le petit garçon a sorti la tête de sa cachette, et la folie de Cato a commencé à disparaître. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas tué depuis quelques jours. Le nouveau et tendre Cato ne veut pas aller au Festin.

Clove, si. Elle est encore impatiente de tuer et bien qu'elle aime Cato, elle aime le sang, les couteaux et les cris encore plus.

Donc elle y va et il reste assis sur un rocher, boudeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende hurler son nom.

Elle crie, il court, et pour la première fois dans leur vie, ils ont peur de la mort.

* * *

Un jeune homme rejoint une jeune fille trop tard. Elle tremble, du sang gicle de sa blessure à la tête et ses yeux se voilent. Il la soulève, il réalise qu'il pleure, et il la tient près de lui.

Il supplie pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Non, Clove. Reste avec moi. Ne pars pas. Non, reste avec moi. On va y arriver. »

Elle enregistre le fait que sa voix est angoissée et sent quelque chose d'humide sur son visage. Les larmes de Cato.

Cette fois, comme toutes les autres fois, il ne peut pas arrêter ses tremblements, et alors qu'elle se bat pour respirer, il sent son cœur se briser.

« J'aurais pu t'aimer. », chuchote-t-il, et elle lui sourit.

Il prend sa main, la porte jusqu'à son visage, se baisse et l'embrasse.

« Je ne veux pas mourir, Cato. », lui dit-elle faiblement.

Il secoue la tête et déglutit.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir, Clove. Tu vas juste t'endormir et quand tu te réveilleras, on sera ensemble dans un champs, en train de jouer avec des couteaux et d'attraper des proies. Tout ira bien. »

Elle sourit presque et il remarque qu'une flaque de sang l'entoure. Elle saisit sa main et la serre juste comme il faisait avec elle à chaque fois qu'elle était effrayée ou nerveuse.

Et elle meurt et le canon résonne.

Il caresse ses paupières, embrasse son front, se lève en attrapant le couteau dont elle allait se server pour tuer Katniss Everdeen, et puis il part.

Les fissures dans son esprit sont plus prononcées et il peut entendre le rire cruel de Clove et ses parents crier ; puis le monde devient noir et blanc, et les démons sortent pour jouer.

Le petit garçon de la boulangerie qui se cachait en lui a été détruit et tué avec elle, et maintenant, il est prêt à tuer. Cato n'est plus, à sa place se tient la machine qu'il devait être.

Sa santé mentale est morte avec elle, et il s'en va dans les hautes herbes, prêt à amputer, à torturer, alors que les âmes des Tributs qu'il a tué reviennent à la surface pour le faire enrager le monde qu'il voit est rempli de créatures qui vont le tuer s'il ne tue pas Thresh d'abord.

Elle est morte et il rit alors qu'il fait virevolter le couteau dans une main et qu'il tient son épée dans l'autre. Ils ne sont plus, et la dernière chose qu'il réalise avant que sa rage ne le dévore, c'est que la vengeance est mortelle et que la folie est bonne.


End file.
